


You're worse than nicotine

by TimesOnlyReason



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesOnlyReason/pseuds/TimesOnlyReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty. Moriarty was at the pub. Moriarty had kissed me. I had kissed him back. I had liked it. These thought circled John's head on an infinite loop the next few days. Till on the third day it was joined by And I want to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're worse than nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that may become an ongoing fic. Let me know if you want more.

"Who's Moriarty?"  
"No idea."

It had been a month after their first big case together and Sherlock was getting restless. So John decided it was for the best if he got out of the flat. The pub seemed like the best place to go as Sherlock wasn't likely to follow him there ('the people you find there are horrific'). John loved pubs, always had and, probably, always would. The optimistic atmosphere, the chatter, the occasional fight; paradise. Just as John was polishing off his first pint he saw someone out of the corner of his eye lean against the bar facing him.  
"John Watson as I live and breath!" the figure said with a sigh, lips curling into a smirk. The man had jet black hair, perfect teeth and an irish accent that would make any girl go weak at the knees.  
But Captain John Watson wasn't any girl.  
"Sorry do I know you?" John inquired try to be polite but honestly had know idea who this man was and it bothered him.  
"No," he replied, his lips morphed into a wolfish grin, " but I know you. The names Jim. Mind if I join you?"  
John who was left no other options merely muttered "Sure knock yourself out."  
Once Jim had shimmied himself into his seat, he hollered the bartender and ordered two pints of larger.  
"You don't have to do that." John protested.  
"Nonsense, johnny boy." Jim replied with a wink that was borderline flirtatious.  
With a pint in his hand, John was feeling much more confident. "So you said you know me but I don't know you. How?"  
"Sherlock," was Jim's only reply. He took a gulp of his pint as john stated with a huff "Don't get me started on him!"  
Jim raised a perfect eyebrow in silent questioning.  
"Argh he's driving me up the walls, claiming he 'needs a release', whatever that means? He makes that flat so boring when he's in a strop, god."  
Jim sniggered "Sounds like he's not the only one who needs a release." 

Soon (most likely due to the alcohol) they relaxed, ordered more drinks, laughed like old friends and stumbled out of the pub to summon a cab. Jim claimed the first cab but before he could climb in John caught his arm and pulled him back.  
"You never did tell me what your last name is." he said hand instinctively curled tighter around Jim's biceps.  
Jim stepped up on to the curb to bring himself to John's height. They moved in complete synchronisation, lips crashed together, teeth bit lips, hands roamed. A familiar buzz seeped through John, all the way to his toes. When they parted Jim bought his lips round to John's ear and whispered "Moriarty." before disappearing into the cab, leaving a ruffled and very confused John.

 

Moriarty. Moriarty was at the pub. Moriarty had kissed me. I had kissed him back. I had liked it. These thought circled John's head on an infinite loop the next few days. Till on the third day it was joined by And I want to do it again.

John felt disgusted with himself. I mean the man sent that cabbie after sherlock for gods sake. But god those lips. No! Come on get a grip. John internally reprimanded himself, he would not let himself think like that.


End file.
